


Hotter Than Hell (Does It Burn When I'm Not There?)

by sweeterthankarma



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Helen Sharpe has never received a sext before.





	Hotter Than Hell (Does It Burn When I'm Not There?)

**Author's Note:**

> Helen and Lauren own my heart in any and every capacity, as friends and coworkers but especially as girlfriends. I love Sharpwin, Sharpwin Squared, Lauren x Reynolds and Lauren x Casey, but come on, NA fic writers, the Sharbloom chemistry is undeniable! I hope I won't be the only one filling the tag up with them ;)

Helen Sharpe has never received a sext before.

Well, one time a wrong number had told her they were waiting for her in the back room of a strip club and going to split her check in half if she didn’t give them a lap dance in the next ten minutes, but she had blocked that number immediately, not even bothering to curtly respond and let the sender know they had the wrong contact. She had a feeling that replying wouldn’t have been a smart choice for her or for the dancer anyways, assuming that someone who texted angrily about lap dances from an Android probably wasn’t a good person to give a lap dance to begin with; the wrong number was probably intentional.

But that wasn’t a real sext and Helen had laughed it off over drinks with friends the next weekend, retelling her brief horror upon seeing the words “lap dance” pop up on her phone while she was at her mother’s house. This, though, what she holds before her on her screen now...this is a sext.

It’s chaste considering what Helen has heard of other people receiving, but it’s enough to make her gasp softly, just to cover her mouth and angle her phone towards herself and the wall behind her in hopes that no one around will see. She’s on her lunch break, sitting across from Iggy and Vijay, though they’re too caught up in conversation and their sandwiches from Pain de Vie to notice the flushing of Helen’s cheeks. She’s not usually glued to her phone like this but she’s been staring at the screen for minutes now, texting Dora about a medical director meeting at first until the photo appeared, and then the  _ photos  _ appeared, and now she’s just dumbstruck.

It’s Lauren, in a corset with a strappy bra made of red lace and it’s like a dream, if Helen is being honest. The first shot is all body, angled perfectly at her curves and the swell of her breasts and the slimness of her hips and goddamn, Helen feels her heartbeat quicken at the mere sight. Lauren’s dark hair covers her cheekbones, her eyes cast down at her phone, though the next photo involves her slipping a hand underneath the fabric of her panties while her gaze is set straight into the lens and it’s so intense and sexy and overwhelming and Helen doesn’t know what to do with herself. It’s a calculated attack, Helen knows this, as she’s expressed, both through words and other ways, that she loves her girlfriend in lingerie and especially in red. Lauren’s never worn this much though, not all at once with garters and thigh high socks that Helen has never even seen in her wardrobe before — and she should know because they’re the same size and oftentimes share the same clothes. (Right now actually, Helen thinks she’s wearing Lauren’s skirt; she’s lost track of what’s even hers at this point.)

_ Was lonely without you last night,  _ is all Lauren says by way of a caption, and there’s absolutely nothing left to the imagination in the next pictures about how Lauren kept herself company last night. She’s got matching lipstick on too, a deep red color painted across her lips, and it makes Helen wish she could jump into the photo and kiss it right off her lips.

_ Bloody. Fucking. Hell.  _ Helen responds fast, a grin rising on her face as she imagines Lauren opening her text a few floors up. They have the same break time, though Lauren oftentimes ends up in overtime without breaks since it’s winter and the emergency room seems to be even busier around this time of year. But now, Helen wonders if she’s actually busy or if she’s just trying to build the suspense between them. 

By the speed with which Lauren replies, Helen knows the latter is true.

_ That’s what I thought,  _ is what Lauren sends back, and Helen can only imagine the triumphant smirk on her face. She considers briefly going upstairs and finding Lauren, cornering her into a bathroom or a break room or even into a supply closet, and she can’t help the chuckle that escapes out of her mouth at the thought. Love has made her so daring now; six months ago Helen wouldn’t have even dared doing something so scandalous, not even with Akash who often encouraged it. 

_ How am I supposed to concentrate on anything now?!  _ Helen responds, and it’s a serious question.

_ Do your job, Sharpe,  _ Lauren replies almost immediately, a winking emoji following only seconds behind the text. Helen involuntarily rolls her eyes; Lauren has that effect on people, both for good and bad, and especially on her coworker and girlfriend. She’s well aware of the ways that she drives Helen crazy — obviously, considering the way she’s managed to string out Helen’s entire peace of mind with a few camera phone photos. 

    “What’re you looking at, Sharpe?” Iggy asks, clearing his throat as he finally notices her. “Did Bloom send you some scandalous photos?”

If she wasn’t so practiced in her composure, Helen is pretty sure her jaw would have dropped even more than it already had when she looked at the last picture Lauren had sent . (It was the dimmest of all the pictures but still more than anything Helen could have ever imagined, the angle cutting off anything above her lips so Helen can’t see her eyes but oh, how she would have loved to see her eyes because her hand is wet against her thigh, clearly finished with its ministrations inside of her and leaving Lauren sated and happy, and oh, how Lauren would love to make her sated and happy again right now.)

    “Iggy, are you sure you’re just a psychiatrist and not a psychic, too?” Helen replies, and it’s the only words that come to her mind because they’re true, she’s really wondering. She laughs it off and so do Iggy and Vijay, though Vijay looks a little shocked and just a bit uncomfortable, like he’s either wondering whether Iggy is actually a psychic and knows something unnerving about him, or he’s trying _not_ to wonder what racy photos of Lauren would look like. 

They finish their lunches and head upstairs, and Helen keeps her disbelief about everything that had happened over the brief thirty minute period inside. It’ll be a story to tell Lauren for later for sure, but for now she stays quiet and sips her coffee, burning her tongue in the process and not even caring because she’s still busy thinking about Lauren’s tongue. 

Helen thinks she might kill Lauren for this...that is, if Lauren doesn’t manage to kill her first.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma, where I'm always available to cry over any and every wonderful character on New Amsterdam.


End file.
